Xtreme XMen
by InfiernoSE
Summary: Another XMen team forms before the coming of Magneto.
1. Xtreme XMen 1: Warpath Part 1

**Xtreme X-Men #1: Warpath Part 1 (Mutopia Tie-In)**

**Manhattan, New York**

Our story begins here in Manhattan, New York where we get a look at the inside of a building belonging to the Essex Corporation. In the main office is Nathaniel Essex Chairman of the Board and owner of the company.

"Mr. Essex today at noon you have a press conference in the main lobby concerning the mutant gene," says Essex's assistant Nicolas Small.

"Thanks for the reminder. I believe I'm prepared for it," says Essex. "Now where's my son?"

"I'm right here," says Remy.

Nathaniel Essex had one son, Remy who is now currently twenty years old. Remy is a mutant. Essex was surprised to find out Remy had become a mutant, since he studies them. Unlike most people he doesn't think mutants as curse or a threat, but as an amazing step in evolution.

"What are you doing today," asks Essex.

"Nothing really… I was thinking of taking Cassandra out," replies Remy.

"Really? You wouldn't happen to want to have dinner with your old father would you," asks Essex.

"I wouldn't mind. What do you have in mind," asks Remy.

"I was thinking Cajun," says Essex.

Remy takes a moment to think and replies, "Sound goods. Cajun it is."

**Elsewhere in Manhattan**

Along the rooftops of Manhattan we find a man known as Daredevil running along them.

_**Daredevil narrates:** It's been awhile since I've had a decent lead. This current one leads me to the Essex Corporation. The rumor in hell's kitchen these days is that Nathaniel Essex is experimenting on humans and mutants. Some of which are from the kitchen. When I was finding clues on this I came across a woman who couldn't keep her body together. She had become rubbery, that's probably the best term I can explain it with. She kept saying Essex's name repeatedly. Later I learned from a local informant of his experiences. He said there are more people turning up mutated in the area and have some connection to Essex. It's gonna be awhile till I can get into his labs and see what he's doing._

Daredevil stops on a rooftop with one foot on the edge.

"Hey, how about some privacy," asks Araña.

"Huh? Shouldn't you be in school or something kid," says Daredevil.

"Hey, I can do what I want," claims Araña.

"Okay do whatever. I have more important things to do," says Daredevil.

"Is that so," says Araña. "What is so important?"

Daredevil remains silent. Araña sighs when she gets no response out of him. "Fine, don't tell me anything I don't care," responds Araña.

"I'm trying to decide what to do about a potential mad scientist," says Daredevil.

"Mad scientist," questions Araña. "Do tell more."

"Nathaniel Essex, head of Essex Corp., is possibly experimenting on people. I need to get proof," says Daredevil.

"Hmm… I heard that he is holding a press conference today at noon," claims Araña.

"He is? Are you sure," asks Daredevil.

"Over heard it at the Daily Bugle," says Araña. "I was there hoping to get some info on any possible crime sprees, but there was nothing good happening. It's a slow news day."

"Don't get off topic. What else have you heard," asks Daredevil.

"Nothing much. Just that Essex is gonna be giving a speech on his finds on the mutant gene," says Araña.

"I need to get there before the conference is up," says Daredevil.

"You mean we need to get there before the conference is up," says Araña. "I've wanted some action all day. There's no way you're leaving me out of this."

"Well, if you must come along… We're gonna need to fit into the crowd and there's no way to costumed characters will get away unnoticed," says Daredevil.

**Back at Essex Corp. **

It's almost time for the conference and Essex is getting prepared. We cut to another level of the building where Remy is walking through. "Good afternoon Remy," says a woman passing by him.

"Well, good afternoon to you as well Cheri," says Remy.

The woman goes into a room. "Cheri… I think I'll keep that," says Remy.

Remy walks up to the lab where his father is experimenting on the mutant gene. "I guess I could see what the old man is experimenting on," says Remy.

He walks into the lab and shuts the door behind him. The lab is pitch black. "Now where's that light switch," asks Remy.

He puts his hands up against the wall and moves it around to find the light switch. "Ahh, here it is," says Remy.

The lights turn on and Remy begins to look around. "There's a lot of stuff in here. I wonder what he uses all this stuff for," says Remy.

He looks around some more and then walks up to this big thing under a cover. This cover is concealing a cage and something that is in it. Remy grabs the cover and pulls it off. "What the," says a shocked Remy.

In the cage is a man covered in blue fur. Remy sees a clipboard hanging from the cage and picks it up. "Hank McCoy," says Remy as he reads the top paper. "Mutant with amazing strength and agility also has proven to be very agile. After contact with certain chemicals I believe I've triggered what seems to be a second mutation. This blue fur truly makes him look like an animal hence the code-name Beast."

The mutant known as Beast notices Remy and begins to growl, "Raahhhh."

"What has been going on in here," asks Remy.

"Raahhhh," growls Beast.

"Whoa! Please relax! Tell me what happened to you. Can you still talk," asks Remy.

We cut back to the main lobby where the conference is taking place. Daredevil and Araña are among the people in the crowd, but now they're out of costume and they have no way of telling each other apart.

_**Anya narrates: **Okay, so I'm out of my spider costume and walking in a crowd of strangers. I'm surprised security doesn't stop me or something. I mean it's got to be weird that a fifteen-year-old girl is roaming around a business conference. I wonder where that guy Daredevil is. _

_**Matt narrates:** No one would suspect that this blind man is actually the crime fighter known as Daredevil, nor would that girl calling herself Araña. Well it won't be hard to find this Spanish spider. She's the only Latina girl in the crowd._

"Good afternoon. I am Nathaniel Essex and I am the owner of Essex Corp.," says Essex. "As you know I have been researching the mutant gene for sometime now and I am proud to announce that I have come up with a cure for mutations in humans."

_**Matt narrates:** What did he say? Cure for mutations? But that's not what I've seen in Hell's Kitchen._

"Tests have shown that the x-gene, as it's called, is turned back to normal when worked on with extreme care," says Essex.

_**Matt narrates:** Okay I have to get into his lab. Hopefully I'll be able to make my way to the roof._

Anya walks around the crowd till she moves closer to Matt. He then gets her attention by using his hands to signal to her. He tells her to go to the roof. While Essex finishes his speech Matt and Anya get back into costume and make their way to the rooftop. "So you're blind," asks Araña.

"Yes, I am," replies Daredevil. "Now let's go. Before the conference is over."

Daredevil and Araña both go down the stairwell. They go down a couple flights and get to the level where the main lab is. "You sure this is the right floor," asks Araña.

"Positive," replies Daredevil.

Daredevil looks for the right room. After going down the hallway and passing many doors he finds the lab and enters. Araña is right behind him. Inside we find Remy sitting on a stool near the cage. "What have you done to this…," says Daredevil.

"What… It wasn't me," says Remy as he hops from the stool. "It wasn't me it was my father."

"Your father," asks Araña.

"This is Remy Essex, Nathaniel Essex's son," replies Daredevil.

"I had nothing to do with this. I didn't know he was doing this," says Remy.

"What are we gonna do about this guy," asks Araña. "I mean he's blue and hairy. I don't think he can go into public anymore."

"Oh, I think he can go back into the world once I change it," says Essex.

"You… What do you have to say for yourself," asks Daredevil.

"I say that the two of you have seen too much," says Essex.

With a flash of light Nathaniel Essex changes into a purple and black costume. "And with that, you will feel the wrath of MISTER SINISTER," yells Essex.

Remy and the two heroes are shocked at what they see and with that we close.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Xtreme XMen 1: Warpath Part 2

**Xtreme X-Men #2: Warpath Part 2 (Mutopia Tie-In)**

**Manhattan, New York**

"So, that was just a show out there," says Daredevil. "An act to get the people on your side, there's no cure!"

"What are you talking about," asks Sinister. "There's a cure all right. It's just not for who you think it is for. This planet has a disease and it's called the human race. My cure will end their existence."

"You lunatic," says Araña as she leaps over Daredevil drop kicking Sinister.

Sinister with one swing of his left arm slams Araña in a row of cabinets on the wall. As she falls Daredevil quickly launches his staff at Sinister, while holding the other end with a rope. Sinister is hit across the face and Daredevil pulls his staff back. Then for another shot he throws it again, but this time Sinister grabs it and pulls the blind vigilante to him. He grabs Daredevil by the throat.

"Foolish man," laughs Mister Sinister.

With his strength he throws Daredevil through and out the window. Araña shoots out strands of webbing and uses it to tie Sinister's hands together. "Things are about to get sticky," says Araña.

Sinister snaps the webbing and grabs one of the strands using it to throw Araña out the window. Now Remy remains alone with his father and the mutant named Hank McCoy.

"My boy," says Sinister.

"Don't you _my boy_ me," says Remy. "You experimented on this man! Now he's no longer a man, but some _beast_, all because of you!"

"Come, now Remy," says Sinister. "I was trying to make this world a better place for you."

"A better place… A better place," yells Remy. "You're a monster!"

Remy looks around room for anything he can grab. He picks things up at random, whether they are pens or paper clips and begins to charge them. "I'm not your son anymore," says Remy.

He throws the objects at his father and they explode. Remy goes to the cage and with a light charge destroys the bars.

"Rraaahhh," growls Beast.

"We have no time for this. Let's get out of here," says Remy.

Remy forces Beast out the window and goes with him. Araña grabs a hold of them as they fall to her and slowly brings them to the ground. "Okay, kind of hard carrying you two while trying to hang from a building," says Araña.

Araña gets them to the ground and let's go of the webbing. "So, now what," asks Araña. "What do we do with hairy?"

"It's obvious that Sinister has messed with his head," says Daredevil. "I don't know where we can help him."

"There's no need to worry," says a voice from behind. "I believe I can help him. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I think we should talk."

**Later**

Professor X leads the group to a rooftop where his jet, the Blackbird, is waiting. The professor has control over Beast, so that there is no trouble on the way there. Once on the roof Xavier stops.

"Let me introduce you to two members of my team called the X-Men," says Professor X. "This is Robert Drake also known as _Iceman_ and here is Logan better known as the _Wolverine_."

"What's with this group, Xavier," asks Wolverine.

"Logan, this group just confronted a madman who is trying to turn humans into mutants," says Professor X.

"Hmm, a madman obsessed with mutants," says Wolverine. "There's nothing new. Should be fun taking him out though."

SNIKT!

"Ow, that doesn't look good," mutters Araña watching Wolverine pop his claws.

"What another spider," asks Wolverine. "I didn't know Spider-Man had a side-kick."

"I am no side-kick, shorty," laughs Araña. "Man, even I'm taller then you."

"Enough with the bickering," says Professor X. "We need to help this man."

With that said Professor Xavier takes Beast to the Blackbird where he works on reconstructing his mind. While doing so the others wait outside. "So, you're the Wolverine," asks Araña. "I heard of you back in Weapon X."

"What? You mean you were in Weapon X," asks Wolverine. "I guess you wouldn't know where they are."

"Yeah, they left after I escaped…," says Araña. "Sorry."

"You're the son of this lunatic," asks Iceman.

"I was," says Remy. "But now I know what he truly is. I don't know what I'll do."

Inside the Blackbird Xavier works on fixing the Beast. It's a simple process for him now, since he's done it many times. It takes sometime, but Xavier manages to get some of his mind back together. He leaves the jet and joins the others outside.

"Professor, how is he," asks Iceman.

"Bobby, he should be fine for now," says Xavier. "But I would prefer to work with him at the Institute. First we must deal with Sinister. Araña and Daredevil if you wish to join in you would accompany Logan and Bobby against this madman."

"The devil must get his due," says Daredevil.

"You can count me in on taking down the mad scientist," replies Araña.

"Then it's settled," says Xavier.

"Wait, what about me," asks Remy. "He's my father."

"Yes, it's no doubt that you could help us out, but your personal reasons will hold you back," says Xavier.

"Don't give me a lecture," says Remy. "I'm going and there's no way you're gonna stop me."

"Whatever, bub," says Wolverine. "Just don't expect us to watch after you."

"I won't need it," says Remy.

**Later at Essex Corp.**

"Wow, this place is creepy at night," says Araña. "Seems like this setting suits Sinister."

"Shut it," says Wolverine.

"Well, excuse me," mutters Araña.

It's silent in the building. The team looks around to see what they can find. Wolverine is a couple of feet away from the group. Unaware, vines out of nowhere move up to him, then quickly grab hold of him. "What the," mutters Wolverine.

Next a short man jumps at Remy using his strength to bring him down. Another guy falls from the ceiling swinging his claws at Iceman. A loud noise roars through Araña and Daredevil's ears, it's coming from another guy who pushes Daredevil aside.

"Oh, that's so wrong," says Araña as she sees her opponent, who happens to be made up of some kind of ooze.

"Hey, there cutie, you can call me Gorgeous George," he says.

"…," sighs Araña. "Pal, there is nothing gorgeous about you."

"So, you're trying to insult me," says Gorgeous Gorge. "I'll make sure you never make a comment like that again."

He stretches his arms out and pushes Araña into a nearby wall. "Ahh… Eww, nasty," yells Araña.

SNIKT!

Wolverine slashes the vines and sees the man creating them. "Shouldn't you be working in a greenhouse," jokes Wolverine.

"You find my power over vines funny," asks Ramrod. "The name's Ramrod."

"Never asked," says Wolverine as takes a swipe at Ramrod.

Ramrod steps back and blocks Wolverine with vines. "Ha, you'll never get me."

Remy pulls a deck of cards from his pocket and takes some out. "Well, these things have no purpose now. I was gonna play my old man, but that's not gonna happen," says Remy.

Remy begins to charge a card. "I bet you can't guess what this one is," says Remy as he throws the card at the one known as Slab.

The card explodes and does some damage. "You're just more monstrosities made by my father," says Remy. "This makes me wonder if he turned me into a mutant."

"No, you were born a mutant," says Sinister from behind. "You were born to be a part of a great species. Why fight, when you could have everything in the world."

"You're trying to eliminate the human race," says Remy. "How could I be related to you?"

"Genetics, my boy," says Sinister. "It's in your genes."

Araña remains pinned on the wall. "Get this nasty stuff off of me," yells Araña.

"What there's nothing wrong with me," says Gorgeous George. "How can you say such hurtful things?"

"Easy, slimy," says Araña. "Here's web in your eyes!"

Araña fires strands of webbing into Gorgeous George's face. "Now that's looking good," laughs Araña.

Araña leaps from the ground and dropkicks Gorgeous George. "Ahh, man now I need new shoes," says Araña.

She uses her webbing to trap her slimy enemy in the form of a ball. "I'm so going to hurl," mutters Araña.

"Raahhhh," yells Hairbag while slashing out at Iceman.

"Whoa," yells Iceman.

He uses his ice powers to create an ice wall and then he makes an ice path off the ground and goes up. Hairbag breaks through the wall. "Hmm, how should I take him down," asks Iceman talking to himself. "I know, ice spear!"

He creates a spear out of ice and launches it at Hairbag. "Hey, hairy hope you can keep warm," yells Iceman.

The spear hits Hairbag and takes him out of the fight. Wolverine continues slashing at the roots and vines being sent at him. "Come on, try something better," says Wolverine.

"If you say so," says Ramrod.

Ramrod makes one of the roots extend it's spikes and sends it to strike Wolverine. He dodges the root and with his claws swipes it down the middle. The giant root is gone and Wolverine hits Ramrod with a right hook.

Rukus uses his destructive voice to mess up Daredevil's sense of hearing. Daredevil holds his head in pain, while Rukus continues to scream. Not paying attention to his surroundings Rukus is knocked aside when Wolverine throws Ramrod into him.

"What," says Rukus.

Daredevil throws his billy club at Rukus and it lands in his mouth. "Keep it shut," says Daredevil.

Daredevil gives Rukus a left and then a right. He keeps this up until his opponent can no longer keep his balance. He ties up Rukus and joins the other heroes.

"Well, will you all take me on," asks Sinister.

"You got it, bub," says Wolverine.

"No," says Remy. "He's mine."

Remy charges three cards and throws them at his father. Nothing happens, Sinister's shields protect him. "Ha, there is nothing you can do to stop me," laughs Sinister. "Remy, I want you to see what the world will be like after I have changed it. Every human will be a mutant and I will rule the planet. I will let you and your friends live for now. There's no way you can best my power."

"Wait you're not going anywhere," says Remy.

It's too late, Sinister is already gone. He begins to set his plan in motion and he has an idea of how he can spread his cure of humanity faster, he visits Magneto at his base of operations on Genosha.

**Followed up in Mutopia #1.**

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
